


Into the Night

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: The Uninvited (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had just woken up from having her frequent nightmare of memories from a certain night, when Matt sneaks into her bedroom, and his unexpected visit eventually leads to a night filled with many events for them, from a swim in the wide open lake, a game of hide-and-seek in the dark forest, to a barely clothed dance on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Night

While Anna was asleep, many things were going through her frequent nightmare of a certain night that has been plaguing her for the past ten months. The first two memories were the curtains of the house being wide open, and then, with her slowly running through the dark forest. Next were three children, with two boys both wearing the same outfit of a blue shirt tucked in, and a black tie, while the girl wore a simple school uniform. Then came an image of a white door and a deep, mysterious liquid, most likely blood, and it was slowly pouring down the keyhole of the same white door.

Drops of another liquid, that led to a trail of it coming down a wooden floor, and finally, the school girl dropped a glass of milk, which turned to blood right when the glass had shattered on the floor. A quick image of a body, which seemed to be one of the boys, entered Anna's mind before she suddenly woke up, and took a deep breath to calm herself down, until she heard the sound of her bedroom window opening.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I just didn't wanna wake your parents up." It was a soft voice that came from Anna's recent boyfriend, Matthew Hendricks, who had managed to safely make it through the window without getting himself hurt.

"Matt. Where were you? We waited down at the rock just like you said." Anna reminded, while getting out of her bed, and walking over to him.

"Yeah, I know." Matt replied, and had sounded like he was beginning to catch a cold, and Anna soon noticed that his shirt was very wet.

"What happened? You're all soaked." Anna said, as she had started to unbutton Matt's damp plaid shirt.

"Yeah, I fell and hurt my back or something." Matt responded, while Anna slowly helped him pull the shirt off from his body.

"Here. Come and sit down." Anna suggested, and she walked back to have a seat on her bed, while Matt did the same, and also laid his shirt down on it.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but it's just..." Matt trailed off, and after a few seconds of complete silence between them, he spoke up again. "I think you need to know the truth about what I saw that night."

"Tell me." Anna replied, but what he saw on that night didn't really matter to her when she could tell that he was still feeling cold.

"You're shivering." Anna mentioned, while smoothly rubbing down Matt's left shoulder and arm with her right hand.

"I can't feel anything. I'm scared, Anna." Matt said, as his body still trembled with saying all of those words.

"Don't be." Anna softly whispered, and a few slow seconds later, her face had started to come much closer to Matt's.

Their eyes didn't escape from one another as their lips finally met and both of them laid a hand on each other's cheeks. Anna ran her right hand through Matt's hair, while he ran his left hand down the left side of Anna's clothed body. While they continued to kiss, She did the same with her hand coming down the left side of Matt's bare back. The lip locking soon became even more intimate and passionate, with it becoming close to a French kiss when Anna suddenly pulled away.

"Matt, there's something that I need to know if we're going to go any further with what's happening between us right now." Anna said.

"Yeah, sure. Anna, what is it?" Matt asked, while being curious to whatever it was that she wanted to know from him.

"Do you really love me, because every time that I see my dad with Rachel, as much as I hate to admit it, I actually believe that he actually does care about her." Anna replied.

"Yes, Anna. I do love you very much, and that's why if you were ever to be taken away and gone forever in my life, then it would be so hard and painful for me to keep on living with myself." Matt responded.

"Thank you so much, Matt, and to hear those words from you makes me so much better, and I'm now even more certain of a decision that's been in my mind ever since you showed up from my window tonight." Anna reminded.

"Really, and would you please be so kind to tell me what exactly was that decision in your mind about?" Matt asked, becoming very interested in what Anna was going to tell him.

"Whether or not we should sleep together, and don't even try to deny it. I know that it's been something which I'm sure that you've been thinking about for a long time." Anna answered.

"Anna, you're absolutely right, but there's just only one big problem. I didn't even bother to bring a condom with me, and I really do think that we should be careful and safe during our first time having sex." Matt mentioned.

"I agree, and so I don't think that we should have sex, but just because we aren't able to do that for tonight, it doesn't mean that we can't do other fun things together." Anna said, while rubbing down Matt's shoulder and arm once again.

"So what kind of fun things did you have in mind?" Matt asked, suddenly being very curious of what other ideas Anna had been thinking for them to do tonight.

"If you're up for it, we could strip down and give each other a good sneak peek of what we'll be seeing from one another during our first time." Anna suggested.

"Sounds perfect, although I happen to have an idea of my own. Maybe it would be so much better if we were going to take turns stripping away our clothes." Matt recommended.

"Alright, but you should remember that there's a old, famous saying known as "ladies first", and that's why I should be to go, but you have to close your eyes first, and wait until I tell you to open them up." Anna instructed.

She waited for a few seconds after Matt had closed his eyes until Anna quietly got herself off the bed, sneaked over to the window, and took a deep breath before she started to climb down the ladder which was attached to the house. Back in Anna's room, Matt couldn't help but visualize in his head of what he would be expecting to see, but was also starting to get worried when he didn't hear Anna's voice for another few minutes. When Matt decided to just open his eyes, they widened because he was surprised to see that Anna had seemed to have disappeared, because she wasn't anywhere in her room, and so he got up from the bed, and looked out the window.

From a distance that wasn't so far away, Matt could able to see a girl was in the water, which was most obviously Anna, and also her clothes that were left out on the dock. Matt knew that it would definitely not be a good idea for him to call out Anna's name to get her attention, since he was sure that it would wake up Anna's parents for sure, and so he didn't waste any more time being in Anna's house and he slowly began to climb down the ladder. Once Matt got to the far end of the dock, he could clearly see that Anna had took off just her white nightgown, so that meant she must have been wearing a bra and panties, and she was also giving him a smile, obviously making it seem like she had been expecting him to come find her.

"Well, Matt, what are you waiting for? Are you coming in, or not? You should know that I would hate to be swimming in the lake all alone." Anna said, using one hand to splash some water at Matt, while presumably covering up her chest with the other one.

"Don't you worry, because it's not going to stay that way," Matt replied, and immediately started to untie his shoelaces until they had gotten loose enough for him to get out of them, and he pulled both of his socks off his feet.

Next, he began to unbuckle his belt and then pulled down both his pants, which he laid down next to his socks and shoes before running foward, leaping off the dock, and making a cannonball, which created a huge splash right when he hit the water. Anna gave her own personal applause for Matt's diving technique by clapping her hands for a while, but she eventually stopped when he didn't come up to the surface of the lake right away, and she began to worry that something terrible must have happened to him. Whatever thoughts Anna was having of Matt drowning, or choking on some water had vanished when two arms came up and grabbed her from behind, trying to pull Anna deeper into the water, but she had managed to get out of their grasp. Matt finally appeared from under the lake, and couldn't help but give out a few laughs at Anna, who wasn't very happy with how he tried to scare her, and splashed him a couple of times.

"It's not funny what you did, Matt. I actually thought that you were dead, or at least, could have been seriously hurt. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, and I should just leave." Anna said, turning around to head toward the dock, but Matt quickly stopped her.

"Wait, Anna, please don't go. I'm sorry for worrying you, and I was only trying to have some fun. If you stay, I promise that I won't do anything like that ever again." Matt replied, while giving a look that seemed to truly be remorseful.

"Alright, Matt, I'll stay, but I'm warning you, if it happens one more time, then not only will I be gone, but I'll also throw the rest of your clothes in the lake." Anna informed, and slowly swam her way over to him.

"I completely understand, so how about instead of playing games like splashing each other, or making any kind of tricks, we can just talk for a while, or at least until we get bored, so would you be willing to do that with me?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Matt, I would like to talk with you, and since it was your idea, you can go first, so whatever it is that you want to talk about, please go ahead." Anna said.

"Anna, are you still having the same dream of that night? You didn't really tell me a lot more about it, because all you've told me is that it's been bothering you for a while now." Matt mentioned.

"There's actually not much to talk about, but whenever I have the dream, I always see door curtains, a keyhole, two boys and a girl, two weird liquids, and a glass cup smashing into pieces on a floor, and that's when I wake up. It's basically the same images over and over again." Anna explained.

"By the way, while we were back in your room earlier, I told you that I thought you needed to know about what I saw on the same night of the fire, and would you want me to tell you about it?" Matt asked, and he expected her to say yes, but was surprised when Anna shook her head.

"You know what, Matt, on second thought, it doesn't really matter to me right now, but maybe you could tell me about it at some other place, and by the way, I think that we've spent enough time in the lake, so I'm going to get out now, and would you like to join me?" Anna asked.

"Anna, wait a second, we've only got there just a few minutes ago, and you already want to leave so soon? If it's because of the little joke that I did earlier, remember I told you that I was sorry and it wouldn't happen again." Matt reminded, while swimming over to her.

"Yes, I know that, but if you want to stay, then knock yourself out, and before I leave, I'll let you know this. It's going to be pretty awful for you to be all alone. Anyway, I hope you have fun." Anna informed, just as she got out of the water, and walked over to where she left her nightgown.

Anna was about to pick it up when she was taken by surprise by Matt again when he came up from the water and wrapped his arms around her stomach, while bringing his body close to hers, with laying his head on her shoulder, and put his mouth near to Anna's ear.

"I'm not going to be alone anymore, and neither are you, because I changed my mind, so now that both of us are out of the water, what do you say about going for a walk though the woods?" Matt whispered.

"Actually, I was just thinking that we could go back to my room, and besides, I don't think that it would be so much fun to be taking a walk in our underwear." Anna replied, while being very hesitant about his idea.

"Well, if not a walk, then how about we play a game instead, like hide-and-seek, and once again, I'll be the one to close my eyes and count while you go running off into the forest. I really don't mind this time." Matt suggested.

"Okay, fine, but only on two conditions. You'll need to slowly count for at least thirty seconds, and while you're trying to find me, you can't do anything that could scare me a lot, like make creepy animal noises, or shout so loud to have your voice echo through the woods. " Anna instructed.

"I'm going to be as quiet as a...well, honestly, I don't really know any animal that can be very quiet in the woods at this time of night, so I'll just sneak up behind you and wrap my arms around your body like I did a few minutes ago, because I know that didn't scare you that much." Matt informed.

"That's fine with me, and I guess that if you want to have some fun, then you better start counting." Anna reminded, as she took Matt's arms and pulled them off from her body, and put each of his hands over his eyes.

"You know that this is definately going to be fun for both of us," Matt said before beginning to count, and while he did that, Anna ran as fast as she could, along the dock, and into the forest.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...nine...eleven...fourteen...eighteen...twenty-three...twenty-seven...thirty." Matt counted, while cheating to get to the final number, before running along the dock, and taking occasional looks down on the ground for Anna's footprints.

Since Anna had gone in a quick pace, Matt could see that it wouldn't really help him at all, because there wasn't a lot of footprints around, so that meant he was going to have to depend on his ears and carefully listen for any sounds that Anna might make. Once he got much deeper in the forest, Matt stopped and quickly checked if he heard something, but it was only dead silence that he could hear, and as the time passed, just when Matt felt like giving up on looking for Anna, he saw an image of her body going across the forest. Matt became convinced that the young girl hadn't found a good hiding spot for herself, and was still trying to look for one, and he instantly went in the direction of which Anna had gone to, and eventually, he could hear a sound that seemed similar to giggling, if not complete laughter.

As he kept walking closer and closer to the sound, Matt was starting to see what appeared to be a human foot moving from behind one of the trees, and he decided to check from the left side, and it happened to be Anna herself, with her face leaning over to watch out for Matt. Unfortunately, her former boyfriend had taken her by surprise once again by turning her whole body around to be facing him, and before Anna could clearly see Matt or at least say a word, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss and closed the distance between them, while thrusting her back against the tree. Matt moved both of his hands to rest on Anna's waist, while Anna had her own hands begin to subconsciously make their way around Matt's neck, and soon lose themselves in his hair, which was still wet and messy from the water, as the kissing didn't stop, since neither of them had wanted to end this moment. Matt eventually brought one of his hands up to the area where the band of her bra was located, and although it took a bit longer than he would have liked, nonetheless Matt had managed to get her bra unhooked, and he gently caressed across Anna's back with his hand, which had Anna pull away.

"Wait a minute, Matt, I thought we agreed earlier tonight that we wouldn't have sex because our first time was supposed to be involve a condom, so that we'll be extra careful and safe. Do you honestly believe that I would forget about that, because I didn't, but are you sure that you want to do this?" Anna asked.

"You know what, Anna? Screw the condom, because I'm sure that we love each other enough to not hurt one another, and I know that you're a girl who doesn't like to get hurt, especially after losing your mother, but if you don't want to go though with it, I completely understand, and we can stop now." Matt answered.

"I don't really want to stop, but if we're going to go ahead with this, what place do you suggest is the best spot for us? I mean, should we stay here in the woods, or head out to the beach? I remember that's where you said that you loved me and had a condom, but I knew you were drunk that time." Anna reminded.

"Yeah, I was pretty wasted on that night, but I haven't been drinking ever since, so you should be glad about that, and I think the beach is a much better place, because it would be rather a lot of fun for us to go skinny dipping, and then fool around in the sand, but only if you're up for doing it." Matt suggested.

"Didn't we already take a swim near the dock, and besides, we don't have any towels to dry ourselves off and any blankets to lay down on." Anna mentioned.

"You didn't seem to mind getting wet before, so why not do it for a second time? We could have a campfire, but my lighter's in my jeans, which happens to be back at the dock." Matt replied.

"How about I'll go to the dock and get the lighter, while you head down to the beach and find enough wood so that we can make a fire." Anna suggested, while hooking the band of her bra using both of her hands.

"Sounds like a great plan to me. I'll promise to be waiting for you there." Matt said, kissing Anna twice, on her lips and forehead, before running through the woods, while Anna did the same, going in the opposite direction.

Although it did take a while, considering that she had gone out very far in the forest earlier, Anna had finally made it out and reached the end of the dock, where she took a few deep breaths to calm herself from all of the running that she did to get there. Anna crouched down on her knees to Matt's jeans, searching through the article of clothing until she found his lighter in one of the pants' pockets and was about to return with running back to the forest when she stopped to look at Matt's clothes. She deviously smiled to herself, while picking up not only his jeans, but also his socks and shoes too, putting all of his clothes in a neat pile, and then walked over to the end of the dock, before throwing everything into the lake, and Anna watched all of it fall from the surface.

It wasn't until that she couldn't see them anymore when Anna started walking off the dock, while she was carefully holding the lighter in one of her hands, and she made sure not to accidentally trip and fall, because it wouldn't be good for her to get hurt at this point. When Anna made it through the forest, and onto the beach, she was glad to see that a small amount of firewood was set up on the sand, but when she looked around, Matt didn't seem to be anywhere, but Anna stopped walking as she felt a few things under her foot. She looked down to find that they were the wristbands Matt was wearing on each arm, and the necklace he'd usually wore around his neck, but Anna was starting to realize that, once again, he was probably trying to trick her into thinking that he was dead or something.

"I know what you're trying to do, Matt, but it's not going to work this time, because your jokes and tricks haven't really been that good, and so I'm probably just going to start this fire with your lighter all my myself and then throw your necklace and wristbands into it." Anna shouted.

Anna decided not to wait for Matt to show up on the beach and make yet another attempt in scaring her, so she walked and closely crouched down to the pile of firewood, opened up the lighter, and held it out above one of the sticks of wood, and tried a few times to ignite it. Luckily, Anna had managed to get a fire started, and made a quick look around to see if Matt was hiding somewhere close by, before picking up his necklace and wristbands and throwing them into the fire, but she actually began to feel a little bad about what she just did. What Anna couldn't hear, due to the sound of the crackling fire, that Matt was silently coming up behind her, and he was about to grab her by the waist, turn her body around, and kiss her when he started to hear Anna make sounds which were very close to crying.

"Good job, Anna, you got the fire started, but if you don't mind, could you please tell me what's wrong, because you seem to be upset for some reason, and since I happen to care about you a lot, it's important for me to know what's the problem?" Matt requested.

"When I went back to get your lighter at the dock, I decided to have a little fun and so I picked up all of your clothes, and then I threw them into the lake, but that's not all. I also found both of your wristbands and necklace around here, and I threw those into the fire." Anna confessed.

"That's why you're so upset? So you drowned the rest of my clothes, and then burned the accessories that I wore around my neck and on both of my arms? If we're being honest with each other right now, then I should let you know that I was watching you the whole time." Matt responded.

"What, but how did you see me do both of those things, and manage to make up a pile of firewood before I got here?" Anna asked, since she was not only very interested to hear what Matt had to say, but also quite surprised that he didn't seem the slightest bit mad at her.

"First, I ran as fast as possible to the beach, gathered up all of the firewood that I could find, and once I was finished with that, I went through the forest, and stopped at a spot where I could see you, but you couldn't see me, and I waited until you were far away from the dock.

Right when you were back into the forest, I came out and went to the end of the dock, picked up your nightgown, and threw it into the same area of the lake where you threw my clothes, and now I guess that the only things we have to wear are what we have on right now." Matt explained.

"So I guess you didn't believe that when I got to the dock, I would simply just get the lighter, come back here, and not do anything else but just stand around and wait for you to show up, but since I've already started the fire, what ideas do you suggest that we do to have fun?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure that I mentioned earlier we could go skinny dipping, considering that the lake isn't so far away from us, and since we already took a swim with our underwear on, I was hoping that this time would be without them, but if you want to, we could do something else first." Matt suggested.

"Well, if you don't mind, and I know that it's going to sound incredibly cheesy and ridiculous for me to want this, but I was thinking of having a slow dance together, because it's been such a long time since we last danced, right?" Anna requested.

"Yes, you're right, it has been a long time, and I don't mind at all. Now come here." Matt replied, nodding his head, as he closed the distance between them, while he wrapped his own arms around Anna's body, resting his hands on her back, and Anna did the same.

The two of them danced around in a slow circle near the fire at least twice, before Anna eventually began to lower her hands down Matt's white boxers, calmly feeling his butt, with her head relaxed on his left shoulder, while both of Matt's hands occasionally moved up and down her back. Matt soon went back to unhooking the band of Anna's bra for a second time, while Anna's raised her head up from his shoulder, and she began to kiss him across his collar bone, while still keeping her hands down his underwear, now aggressively groping his butt cheeks. Once he had successfully gotten Anna's bra unhooked again, Matt gently caressed across Anna's back with both of his hands, and this time, Anna didn't pull herself away from him, but gave her permission for him to take it off by quickly nodding her head, and giving a slight smile to him.

Anna got her hands out of his underwear, and kept her arms almost perfectly still at the sides of her body, as Matt slowly pulled her bra down her arms, and right when it was taken off, he threw it over at a close spot on the ground, then ran his hands to feel her now unsupported boobs. Matt crouched down on the sand with his head just a little above Anna's bare boobs, and he put both of his hands to each side of her waist, then looked up at Anna, as if he was asking for her permission to let him take it off, and she gave another quick nod, while remaining silent. He used his hands to pull Anna's panties down her legs, and once it came at her feet, Anna raised her legs to get it off from her toes, and so Matt picked it up and threw it to where her bra was, but just as he got back up from the ground to stand, she got down on her knees, bringing her head to his waist. Using both of her own hands, Anna pulled down Matt's white boxers, and stood up on her feet again, when Matt suddenly caught her by surprise by picking up her body at the waist and having her on top of his right shoulder, as he started to head for the lake in front of him.

"Oh my god, Matt, what are you doing? Put me down right this second!" Anna demanded, even though that's not what she wanted to happen, because she actually did enjoy being carried by him, especially since this was the very first time that he's ever done something like this.

Coming from the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes at this point, Anna completely felt like an enormous melted icicle had touched her when she came in contact with the water, but luckily for her, they only stayed in the lake until both of their bodies were soaking wet. They came out with Matt giving Anna a piggyback ride, with her being on top of his shoulders, but Matt didn't let Anna come down until he was at the area where their underwear was left, carefully picked up his boxers, as well as her bra and panties, and threw them into the fire.

"You jerk! Why did you just do that, because now, we have nothing to wear! What's wrong with you?" Anna shouted, as she tried to fight with Matt, but he grabbed her, and had managed to pull them down to the ground, and they somehow ended up rolling around, getting themselves covered with sand.

Luckily, the only part of their body that didn't get dirty was their face, and for a short while, like about five minutes, Matt and Anna tried to catch their breath, while lying down on the sand separately, but just a small distance from each other, with Anna on her right side, and Matt on his stomach. He raised his head to see where Anna was, crawled over to her on his knees, stopped until he was on top of her, and waited for Anna to open her eyes before doing anything else, so when she did, Matt was expecting her to give him a slap or a punch, or even yell at him, but didn't do any of those things. Instead, Anna lifted up her left arm and wrapped it around his neck, to which Matt was so relieved, and his worries about her doing any physical damage to him were gone, and she brought his face close enough for him to kiss her on the lips and across her face.

Matt later pulled his body off from Anna's and stared at her face for only a few seconds before placing his hands on her shoulders, then moved them to just under her neck, at her collar bone, to finally her boobs, tendering stroking her nipples with his fingertips. Anna raised her right hand up to Matt's heart, and continued to feel her ex-boyfriend's skin, by moving her hand across and around his chest, and she stopped doing that when Matt carefully positioned himself so that they were able to begin having sex for the very first time. He came back down to close the distance between their bodies, grabbed her arms, pulled them down above her head, intertwined his fingers with hers, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, before Matt and Anna officially began a long awaited and highly anticipated session of love making.

Anna took a few deep breaths and slowly began to open her eyes, but as she did, her eyes widened to see that she wasn't on any part of the beach anymore, and she was now in her bedroom, so Anna quickly started to think of how she had even gotten back inside the house. She believed that after her and Matt lost their virginity to each other, she must have fallen asleep so Matt decided to secretly carry her all the way back to her house by coming off the beach, through the forest, and silently into the house, so Matt was probably still in here with her. Anna turned to the left side of the bed, expecting to see Matt, but he wasn't next to her, and when she threw off the covers, Anna saw that she was wearing a completely dry nightgown, and took a peek under it to see that she also had on a bra and panties which weren't even wet.

If half of her clothes, which was her nightgown, were drowned deep in the lake, while the other half, being her underwear, had burned in a small campfire, then after getting soaked from water in the lake, and covered with sand on the beach, how did she get clean without Matt around? The plaid shirt that Matt had took off earlier in the night wasn't around on any area of her bed, which was exactly where he had left it before, and Anna checked to see the window that he went through to get inside her room was closed and shut tight.

"I guess maybe everything that happened last night with Matt was all just another dream, and I'm sure that he's okay, and will be giving me another visit sometime today." Anna thought to herself, as she walked over to the closet to find something to wear for the day.

Fin


End file.
